


He Wished.

by aphrona



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Carnival, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrona/pseuds/aphrona
Summary: "Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me today Seongmin-ah," Taeyoung said after a tear escaped his eyes.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Ham Wonjin, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 10





	He Wished.

January 20

It was a week before Taeyoung's birthday, and he was very excited about the things that he and his boyfriend, Seongmin, will do that day. He came to think of a picnic, an overnight, city view, arcades, having fun with his lover all day, maybe that would be the best day ever, he thought. But the thing is, Seongmin won't contact him nor reply to his texts. At first, he was worried but came on to realize that it was his birthday in a week. He thought that maybe Seongmin was ignoring because later on, he will surprise Taeyoung. 

January 26

It has been a week since Seongmin started ignoring Taeyoung, and to be honest? Taeyoung misses him so much, so he can't help but message his boyfriend even though he knows that Seongmin will not reply to his messages.

"He really can resist me? I'm disappointed" said Taeyoung as he was walking down the street on his way home, alone. He shook his head and smiled, tomorrow is the day, be patient, he said to himself.

Later that night he received a message from his boyfriend. 

my bub <3  
: taeyoung, let's meet tomorrow at our usual place. 10 am sharp.

Taeyoung was confused. 'Shouldn't it be a surprise though?', he thought but still replied to his boyfriend that he'll come.

"He did not notice my other messages?" He said with a tint of sadness in his voice but, nevertheless, Taeyoung still smiled and thought of looking forward tomorrow because it is his day, and he will be with his boyfriend who he misses so much even though it was just for a week... or not?

Lately, Seongmin was being busy with stuff, resulting in his boyfriend to be longing for him for a long time now. Taeyoung just thought that he shouldn't meddle with it. He tried, but Seongmin just scolded him and walked out. He felt bad that day so he bought Seongmin flowers and left it to the latter's room. The next day that day, they apologized to each other and fixed their misunderstandings.

January 27

Finally, it was Taeyoung's birthday. It is still 7 in the morning and he already started washing up, knowing that he's boyfriend will be an hour early, as he always does.

By 9 am, Taeyoung was done styling his self. It was hard for him yo choose his clothes because he thought that it was a big day ahead with Seongmin, so he really prepared everything for this. He immediately went to the place that he and Seongmin would usually hang out. He was quite surprised that his boyfriend wasn't there yet, so he waited.

At exactly 10 o'clock, Seongmin arrived at their usual place.

"Hi," Seongmin said and smiled awkwardly at Taeyoung. Taeyoung hugged him tightly ang whispered at Seongmin's ears on how he missed him so much.

Seongmin grabbed his hand and dragged him into a carnival. As cliche it was, they've tried every ride there and had fun playing games, walking to a horror house hand in hand, and screaming their lungs off. Eating cotton candy together, a date that was full of happiness, and Taeyoung was satisfied with it.

As time passes by, they have viewed the whole city at a place where only a few people know but a very beautiful unseen place.

"Taeyoung-ah,"

"hmmm?"

"Are you happy?"

Taeyoung smiled widely and looked at his boyfriend who was looking at him too.

"Of course."

Seongmin stared at him and later on shed a tear.

"Hey, what's wrong bub? Why are you being emotional? Do you love me that much?" Taeyoung jokingly said while smiling, but the smile faded quickly as he saw his boyfriend's serious face.

"I— I am so sorry Youngtae," Seongmin said in between of his sobs.

"Why? Why are you apologizing bub? You did nothing wrong." Taeyoung tried to hug him but the latter pushed him.

"Let's stop this"

"Stop what?"

"Our relationship."

"But why?" Taeyoung asked while suppressing his tears. He doesn't want to cry.

"Because I fell out, and I don't want to keep hurting you and lying to you. Please let's stop." Seongmin begged while crying out loud.

"Are you happy?" Taeyoung asked making Seongmin confused.

"Are you happy about letting you go?" Seongmin cried harder.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" 

"Because I love someone else." 

Taeyoung shut his eyes tightly and asked who.

"Wonjin-hyung" of course! It is wonjin, wonjin was with him all the time, it won't be hard for seongmin to fall in love.

Taeyoung smiled bitterly and hugged Seongmin. Seongmin tried to pull away but Taeyoung hugged tighter and finally let go of him. 

"Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me today Seongmin-ah," Taeyoung said after a tear escaped his eyes, he saw how Seongmin's eyes grew wider, and then he realized, Seongmin didn't greet him. He smiled bitterly and kissed seongmin's forehead.

"I love you so much bub, you know that I always wanted you to be happy right? I really don't like the idea of letting you go bub, but if it will make you happy, then I will. Goodbye my bub, take care." Taeyoung said as he stood up and left the said place and went home crying. 

He wished it didn't happen. He wished the pain to be gone. He wished to be happy. And He wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic guys!! thank you for reading it T_T i love you all <3 if ever you have questions and such, you can ask me at my cc: queenraiii


End file.
